zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Zelda News
Add news about GameFaqs vote The site GameFaqs has just had a vote for the Game of the Decade (2000-2009) and Majora's Mask won it. GameFaqs is a notable gaming site so I would assume adding this to the latest news would seem adequate. Here's a link to the result: http://www.gamefaqs.com/features/gotd_bracket.html as well some more info on the front page. I've also seen many other Zelda fan sites and wikis have reported on the matter. --Victory93 (talk) 03:34, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I'll often support adding news (thus keeping the content, y'know, new) if it's reasonable. GameFAQs is a relatively major site, and although this isn't really an "official" honour in the typical sense of the word, it's likely that a heck of a lot more people know about this acclaim than other "official" ones that have been given. It's already in a proper article too, by boogity. So, yeah.--Auron'Kaizer ' 03:42, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::So is it alright if I add it to the latest news? --Victory93 (talk) 03:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I disagree on its placement on Zeldapedia entirely. There are too many variables in a tournament fashion. For example, would Majora's Mask had won, should it have faced Fallout 3 earlier? It was also based entirely on random people and it didn't really have any rules going in. I mean, the original Wii Sports was placed in the first division. Really... - McGillivray227 04:02, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Its still news on a notable site and clearly what people wanted. Plus I believe the games were chosen to start off with by people who suggested which ones. --Victory93 (talk) 04:05, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't really care either way. It is notable and it did win game of the decade on a major gaming site. That being said, the news section is generally reserved for official things like announcements on upcoming games. I don't really care. I'm fine with whatever is decided upon. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:51, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yes but how frequent does the Zelda series get official announcements? We should make it that the news section to only display of course official things and things from notable sources so to keep it fresh once in a while. I'll add the news again to it but if you still don't agree then by all means remove it till we reach a concensus. --Victory93 (talk) 23:05, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Further noting, notable sources would generally mean Gamespot, GameFaqs, GameSpy, IGN, Famitsu, Good Game, Game Revolution etc. A good example to see if they're notable is whether they have their own Wikipedia page. This shows that the page has been kept due to being notable. Of course on some occasions Wikipedia is generally not a good example, however moderators keep a firm watch on pages relating to sites, magazines and television shows so they're usually checked on regularly. --Victory93 (talk) 03:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::::It seems to be fine, but "notable sources" can range far and wide. There are several gaming blogs, 1up.com and Joystiq to name a few of the larger ones, which are considered notable sources (and generally get information far faster fan stuff than the sites you've listed). Main problem with your proposal is that if we widen our range, what counts as notable than it could be placed here. For example, I read about some Twilight Princess figurine awhile back (which if I recall correctly Nintendo did endorse or hire the company that made it to make it), but I'd doubt it would be newsworthy. Almost anything related to Zelda would be argued that if it should be put here, much like I did with you're "Game of the Decade" thing. A bit of an unneeded hassle, if you ask me. - McGillivray227 03:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Well there's supposably some specific topics we can add. Things can include like whether Nintendo has licensed a company to make a specific product based on the series or whether any of the games have won some type of award (from a notable source). But we wont include anything like some fan has created a really good flash game which has gone viral based on Zelda or someone has beaten a record in one of the games etc. Just pretty much anything that relates to something official or some type of recognition. --Victory93 (talk) 06:21, January 4, 2011 (UTC) IGN countdown Should it be added that the Master Sword placed #1 on IGN's countdown of the 100 best video game items? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:42, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :I think we've mentioned this sort of thing in the past, so I don't see why not. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:41, April 5, 2012 (UTC)